What The Hell
by RaineStormSanders
Summary: I suck at Summaries but this is a scene between Scott and Danny entitled What the Hell. Enjoy, don't like don't review, simple as that. Thank You. and rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

What The Hell – Scott/Danny  
>Summary – I suck at Summaries but this is a scene between Scott and Danny entitled What the Hell. Enjoy, don't like don't review, simple as that.<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to  
>-<p>

Neither male knew who started it, but, neither of them where finishing it anytime soon. That much they did know. They were lost in a fantasy, drowning in each other. Until the shorter male needed to breathe.  
>"What The Hell are we doing this for?" The Taller male asked rhetorically<br>"WHY the hell would be a better question." The other said, his facing millimetres from the taller boys face.  
>"Yes it would." He agreed taking the other's lips in his only to be interrupted by his phone "Too bad." The older boy answered sat on the bed of the shorter boys and answered his phone "Hello?"<br>_"Danny, Where the Hell are you, We've got practise!"  
><em>"Jackson? Practise, I totally forgot." He said watching the other Male's expression turn from confusion, to a totally 'Oh Crap' expression.  
><em>"When do you ever forget about practise?"<br>_"When i'm with..."  
><em>"Don't need the Fact's Danny just get you arse here, oh and could you pick up Scott, he's probably at Alison's or something because he isn't here either, Gotta go."<br>_Jackson hung up._  
><em>"Well, we're in trouble off Coach Finstock if we don't get to practise soon." Danny said kissing him again.  
>"What was it about getting there as fast as we can?"<br>"Scott, you spoil all the fun."  
>"And Danny, Not a word to anyone."<br>"Why would I, we technically not together, unless you want to be."  
>"Well we can't keep our hands off each other to think about Lacrosse." Scott said reaching up to Danny's lips once again "Lacrosse, we better go!"<br>"Yeah, he's gonna kill us."

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...hope you did enjoy though! Sorry it was short.


	2. Chapter 2

What The Hell – Scott/Danny  
>Summary – I suck at Summaries but this is a scene between Scott and Danny entitled What the Hell. Enjoy, don't like don't review, simple as that.<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to  
>THIS IS EDITED BY Emmett J. McCoy<p>

Neither male knew who started it, but then neither wanted to stop.

That much they did know. They were lost, stranded in a fantasy. At least until

the shorter needed to breathe.

"What the hell are we doing?" asked the taller, pulling away.

"Why the hell, would be the question" asked the other, his lips only

millimeters from the boy's lips.

"Yeah, it would" said the taller, taking the other boys lips in his own again,

only to be interrupted by his phone.

He sighed and pulled away.

"Damn" the other groaned.

A smirk crossed his lips as he answered the phone. "Hello"

"Danny! Where the hell are you?" Jackson yelled into the phone.

His eyes met the others. "Jackson? Uhm…I-"

"Dude, don't tell me you forgot we had practice today" Jackson replied.

"Practice? Damn, I totally did forget, Jacks"

"No, you think? When the hell do you ever forget practice?"

Danny glanced up. "When I'm with…"

"Don't need the facts, man. Just get here and if you see McCall, drag him with

you. He's probably with Allison or something. Okay? Gotta go. Coach is coming"

and the line dropped.

"So…we're most likely going to be in a lot of trouble with Coach if we

don't get to practice now" Danny exhaled, planting another kiss on the boy's

lips.

The boy jumped up and started to pull his clothes together. "What? I didn't-

We gotta go. Now"

Danny sighed. "You would ruin everything, Scott"

He rolled his eyes. "I know and I'm sorry, but Danny, not a word to anybody. I

mean nobody"

Danny stood. "Seriously, who would I tell?"

Scott gave him a look as he buttoned his shirt.

"Okay. But, we're not even together, technically, so it wouldn't…" He caught

a look from Scott. "I mean, unless you wanna be?"

"I mean, obviously, there's something here. You can't keep your hands off of

me and neither can I to even think about Lacrosse" He said, leaning up to peck

his lips once more. "But really, we gotta go"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, we're definitely dead"

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...hope you did enjoy though! Sorry it was short.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:  
>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to<br>-

Scott and Danny received Detention when they arrived at lacrosse practise, detention and confused looks from the entire team. They were all wondering why Danny was hanging out with Scott when they hardly ever payed attention to each other, on or off the field.  
>Everyone knew that Danny was gay, openly gay, that's old news, and people were over that, but Scott, no-one knew why he was hanging out with Scott all of a sudden.<br>They got changed and joined the others half way through practise. Through-out practise they were staring longingly at each other secretly and no-one noticed.

After a brutal practise, the team hit the showers. There was hardly any noise from anyone on the team until they were finished and conversations started up everywhere as they just hung around. A few left but a majority of the team stayed. The Coach came into the Locker room and hurried them out half an hour before curfew.

Jackson, who had been outside for most of the time but did go inside the locker room too, he was leaning against his car waiting for Danny, his best friend, who was now hanging out with McCall. He was just as surprised as anyone else on the team, Danny and Scott had nothing to do with each other then suddenly they're talking.

He was staring at his best friend Danny and his poor choice of friend as they walked towards him laughing. He glanced over to Stiles who was sitting on the hood of his jeep. Stiles looked over to Jackson and shrugged. They looked back to the two who were not waling anymore, just standing there talking.

JACKSON P.O.V

"Hey, Danny! We gotta go!" I yelled at him  
>He looked over at me and put his hand up. I sighed, I really hate it when he does that. I looked over to Stiles again who was trying to hold back a smirk<br>"Shut up." I Mumbled loud enough for Stiles to hear  
>"Hey, I'm not the one who brushed you off" He said holding his hands up in defence, I rolled my eyes and looked towards Danny and Scott again; they were walking towards the parking lot again.<br>"What the Hell?" I said with an annoyed tone  
>"What?" he said confused as he walked by and got into my car<br>I sighed heavily and got into the car.

I watched Stiles go out of the school first; I was hurt to even see the banged up Jeep actually being used. I didn't notice that Danny wound down the window to talk to Scott who was on his bike, it was only when Danny laughed lightly and Scott was riding out of the parking lot that I looked over to Danny who was blushing, okay now I'm confused  
>"What was that?" I asked him<br>He was holding his phone and smiling widely "What was what?"  
>I inhaled and replied with "Nothing."<p>

On the drive to Danny's so I could drop him off I started up the conversation again  
>"So when were you going to tell me you were hanging out with McCall?"<br>He shrugged "He asked me if I could help him study for the Chem. exam tomorrow, big deal."  
>"You were studying, knowing damn well we had practise after school?"<br>"Yeah Jacks, you got a problem with it?"  
>"No, what I'm saying is that you all of a sudden are hanging out with him." I said stopping at a red light,<br>"And?"  
>"You all of a sudden like him" I was trying not to yell as it went silent again.<p>

I pulled up outside his house and he begun to unclip his seat belt when I stopped him.  
>"Dan, what I meant before was, do you like him…like him?" I asked uneasily<br>"No, I don't like him" he said hesitantly  
>"Okay,"<br>"Why did you ask?"  
>"It was a thought, which…popped…, into my head." I said "I didn't mean to offend you."<br>"No I thought that, things would be different between us."  
>"No never, you're my best friend, nothing would change that."<br>"I guess I was paranoid."  
>"Thanks Jacks." He said "That means a lot."<p>

He got out of the car and leaned in the window "See ya."  
>"Yeah, got your keys?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Phone."<br>"Got it."  
>"2011 Playgirl magazine?"<br>"che-um." He said confused then glared at me  
>"Yeah wow."<br>"Shut up Jacks."  
>"Pick you up in the morning?"<br>"Yeah, I'll text you."  
>"Night bro."<br>"Bye."

I pulled off and waved goodbye, but I still was confused as to why Danny was hanging out with Scott. It just doesn't sit well with me. I mean…I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Paranoid about being replaced with Scott, maybe that was it…or Was Danny lying?

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...Sorry it has been so long but writers block is a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

What the Hell – Scott/Danny  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to

THIS IS BY Emmett J. McCoy  
>-<p>

Scott and Danny were both given detention for arriving late for practice. The entire team stared out of curiosity.

Of course, everybody knew Danny was gay. It was old news now. But he and Scott hanging out was a bit fresh off the press.

Either boy never really had much to say to each other, even on the field. It struck some of the players as a bit odd that they were all of a sudden kicking it, but after a while, nobody really noticed the small smiles and glances they shared on the field.

After a brutal practice, the team hit the locker room. Barely any noise was made as the guys showered and got dressed. Most were just hanging around with their friends. Some just hung out. That is, before the Coach kicked them off the premises because of curfew.

Jackson, who had been in and out of the locker room, stood leaning against his car. He had wanted to talk to Danny ever since he called him. He along with the rest of the team was a little shocked by Danny's new choice of friends.

He stared as they duo walked out of the building, side by side with sly smiles.

He glanced at Stiles, a few feet away sitting on his jeep's hood. His eyes met Jackson with the same confused expression and a shrug.

Jackson's P.O.V.

"Danny! We gotta go. Now!" I yell

His eyes flicker to me for a split second before he puts his hand up.

I sigh. I hate when he does that.

I glance at Stiles. He tries to hold back a smirk.

"Shut up" I grumble.

He puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, I wasn't the one who gave you the hand"

I roll my eyes. I turn and see Danny walk towards me.

"What the hell?" I say.

He arches an eyebrow as he walks past. "What?"

I shake my head as he gets in. I follow.

I watch Stiles pull off the lot in that busted jeep. It hurts my eyes to even see that thing being used.

I exhale.

I see Scott pass a glance to the rear window directly at Danny.

I look at him. He blushes slightly.

I stare at him. "What…was that?"

He grins at his phone. "What was what?" He looks up.

I stare at him. I shrug. "Nothing"

I start to drive. "So are you going to tell me when you started hanging with McCall?"

He shrugs. "He asked if I could come over and help him study for the Chem exam tomorrow. No big deal"

"So…you two were studying, knowing damn well we had practice directly after school"

He exhales. "Yeah, Jacks. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying, last time I checked, you didn't like McCall" I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Last time I checked, you didn't like him"

I pull to a stop at a red light. "And you all of a sudden do?"

He shrugs again. "I mean, he's cool. I don't see what your deal is with him"

I sigh. "No, I mean…" I swallow. "Do you…like him…like him?"

He starts to shrug but stops. "Uh…no" He says quickly, a bit of hesitation lingers.

I nod. "Oh"

"Why would you ask that?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. It just…kinda popped into my head. I didn't mean to offend"

He shakes his head. "No, you're good. It's just…weird you accepting me and all. Kind of thought it would be different between us"

"Different how?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Me and you not hanging out anymore or talking"

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I was paranoid or whatever"

"Yeah" I scoff. "C'mon, man. It doesn't matter what happens, I'm still your best friend. I mean, the world could come crashing down and I'd still be there for you, no matter what"

He smiles a little. "Thanks, Jacks. Means a lot to me" He leans in for a hug.

I push him away with a grin. "C'mon, dude. Don't get all emotional on me"

He laughs. "Shut up, Jackson"

We pull up to his house.

I look at him as he unbuckles his seat belt.

"Got your keys?"

He pats his pockets. "Check"

"Phone?"

Holds his hand up. "Check"

"2011 Playgirl magazine?"

"Che-.." He stares at me.

I nod. "Yeah, wow"

He grins. "Shut up"

I grin. "So I'll pick you up in the morning?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'll text you when I wake up"

"Ard, night man"

"Night, bro" He shuts the door and runs up to his porch. I watch as he walks in and flicks a light on and waves.

I wave and pull off.

I can't get over him and Scott hanging out.

It just doesn't sit well with me.

I mean…I don't know.

Maybe it's just me.

Or is it?

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...just to be clear…this is by Emmett J. McCoy …thank you for reading…


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:  
>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to…<br>-

The weekend was here and the Lacrosse team was on a trip to the beach. Jackson and some of the guys were playing soccer on the beach, some were in the water, Stiles and Scott were sitting on the beach and Danny was sitting on the edge of the water alone.  
>Danny got up and walked over to Scott and Stiles.<br>"Hey Scott?" He said as Scott looked up to see Danny gesturing for him to follow  
>"Yeah." Scott replied as he stood up and walked with Danny a few metres so they were out of ear shot from everyone else, Scott looked back at Stiles who looked at them, Scott could tell that he was annoyed, the smell was strong.<p>

"What's going on?" Scott asked Danny sensing he was being a bit uneasy  
>"I have a really big headache and the soccer game is really loud." He said barley above a whisper<br>"And I can help?" Scott said looking at the soccer game  
>"Yeah"<br>"Let's just walk for a while, clear you head."  
>"That's actually probably going to work."<br>"Come on then." Scott said

They walked down the beach in silence before Danny asked Scott a question that had been lingering on his mind.  
>"Hey Scott, do you think we should tell, at least, Jackson and Stiles?" He said and Scott looked at him and said<br>"Well, if you want to, I don't mind."  
>"Scott, I'm the openly gay one, you're the one that is coming out the closet, yes or no?" Danny said laughing a bit, and Scott laughed slightly at the comment<br>"Yeah, sure." Scott said looking back to the soccer game which he could hardly see.  
>"When? How?" Danny questioned<br>"I'm leaving that up to you." Scott said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder  
>"Thanks." Danny said sarcastically as they walked a bit further down the beach<p>

**Stiles P.O.V**

As I watched Scott walk off with with Danny I got more and more jealous, I don't know if Scott means it or anything but, I feel like I'm being replaced. It was another ten minutes before Jackson came up to me.  
>"Do you know where Danny went?" He asked like I should know, which I did.<br>"He went that way." I said pointing the way that Danny and Scott walked off "With Scott."  
>When he heard me say Scott's name his facial expression changed<br>"Do you know why?" He asked with a tone  
>"No and I don't really give a damn."<br>"Harsh Words."  
>"Says you." I replied with force, looking away<p>

"well I'm going to look for Danny, I need to know something." Jackson said turning away from me  
>"Why they have been hanging out with each other suddenly." I said looking up at Jackson who turned back to look at me<br>"Do you feel like you're being replaced?" He asked  
>"Yeah, I do." I said looking down<br>"Do you want to come with, find them, hunt them, track them down and question them?" He said and I laughed a bit.

"You're being nice."  
>"Shhh, don't tell too many people, meaning no one, at, all." He said as he turned and started to walk, I had to jog to catch up because I didn't realise he started walking.<p>

**Jackson P.O.V**

We had walked down the beach for 15 minutes when we started to hear them. Laughing and yelling playfully, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Yeah, I was so jealous, I couldn't deny it, we had been friends for years and then that friend goes and gets a new one. I couldn't complain though, Stiles and Scott had been friends since they were born, my friendship with Danny meant nothing compared to them, they were practically brothers.

We got a little closer and we could hear them more clearly, we stopped to try and hear the conversation.  
>"DANNY!" Scott yelled as they were laughing. The laughing suddenly stopped and we couldn't hear anything, I looked at Stiles who was looking at me confused. We walked around the corner to see Danny had one of his hands caressing Scott's cheek and the other Ruffling his hair, his tongue down Scott's throat while Scott had one hand up Danny's Shirt and One just underneath the waist band of Danny's Shorts.<p>

I was completely Shocked, I looked at Stiles who was looked at me with the same expression on his face, We looked back to the make out session, which, was sickening, I had to stop it for my health benefit.  
>"Danny!" I yelled, which came out as more of a squeak, but they heard it anyway and practically jumped off each other with an expression of guilt and shock.<br>"Jackson." I heard Danny breathe out, then an aura of awkward silence fill the atmosphere, as We looked dumbstruck from one to another across the sandy beach. Only the sound was the waves crashing and the birds.

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...SORRY CLIFFHANGER but will get one up HOPEFULLY soon, I know what I am doing now…but earlier I had no clue in hell, writers block hell. Sorry it has been SOOOO long, but, writers block is a bitch. HOPE YOU LIKED!


	6. Chapter 6

What the Hell - Danny/Scott  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to…

Emmett J. McCoy Edited version  
><strong><strong>

Finally, after the long awaited arrival, the weekend came. The team, out of  
>pure boredom planned a trip to the beach.<p>

Some of the guys, including Jackson played soccer along the stretch of sand.  
>Some splashed and dunked each other in the water. Scott and Stiles sat<br>together in the sand while  
>Danny sat alone aside from the group.<p>

Danny looked back to hear Scott laugh.

He sighed and rose.

Danny's P.O.V.

I feel his eyes on me as I walk over.

"Hey, Scott?" I stop a few feet away.

He stares at me. "Yeah, man, what's up?"

I nod him over.

He glances at Stiles before he rises.

I avoid Stiles suspicious glare and start to walk down the beach. He follows.

"What's up?" He asks.

I sigh. "Nothing, I just…I got a bad headache and the soccer game isn't  
>really helping"<p>

He ** an eyebrow and smiles. "And I can?"

I smile a little. "Yeah"

He inhales. "Okay, well let's just walk for a little bit, see if it clears  
>your head"<p>

"Hm. Might work"

He grins. "Come on, then"

We walk down the beach quietly.

I watch as he stares off across the water at the sun. He glows as the rays  
>grace his light golden skin.<p>

I swallow. "Scott"

He looks at me. "Hm?"

"Do you think we should tell Jackson and Stiles about this?"

He hesitates and shrugs. "I mean, if you want to. Go ahead. It's fine with  
>me"<p>

I suck my teeth. "No, I mean…." I sigh. "I'm the openly gay guy here and  
>you…you'll be the one coming out…so yes or no?"<p>

He glances back at the game. He sighs. "Yeah, I guess"

I inhale. "Well, how are we going to do it? When?"

He places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm leaving that up to you, Danny boy"

I roll my eyes. "You would"

He smirks and pulls me around the corner of a boulder.

Stiles P.O.V.

I watch Scott walk away with Danny.

I exhale. "I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. It's just Scott, nothing to worry  
>about" I look away.<p>

I look back. I see him crack a smile. Danny laughs.

"Okay, I'm jealous"

It's not like I'm being replaced or anything.

Right?

I hear Jackson run up.

"Hey Stilenski, you seen Danny?" He asks.

I sigh. "Last time I checked, he was with Scott"

His expression drops. There's and edginess to it.

He rolls his eyes. "Where'd they go?"

I shrug. "Thatta way" I point.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't know. Like I care"

"Hm. Harsh words. You seem jealous"

I roll my eyes. "Says you"

He looks down the beach again. "I'm going to go look for him, but I wanna know  
>something first…"<p>

"Why they all of a sudden starting hanging out?" I mumble.

He stares at me. "You feel like you're being replaced too, huh?"

I look at him. I nod.

"Well, wanna go track them down and ask them?" He says.

I laugh. "You're being nice. Shocking"

He glares. "Don't push your luck" He starts to jog down the beach.

I follow.

Jackson's P.O.V.

We walk down the beach.

At first, its dead silent, except for the waves crashing against the shore and  
>the guys behind us.<p>

I hear something. Grunts and laughs.

I glance at Stiles. He shrugs and listens.

"Danny, stop!" Scott laughs.

I hear Danny laugh and its quiet again.

I look at Stiles again. He stares back confused.

I walk around the boulder and freeze.

"Why'd you sto-" Stiles stops.

Danny lies on top of Scott in the sand. He slowly rubs his cheeks and runs his  
>fingers through his hair as they kiss. Scott rubs his hand up and down Danny's<br>chest and slides his  
>hand down the hem of his shorts.<p>

I stare in shock.

"No way…" Stiles mumbles.

Scott undoes Danny's string to his shorts and starts to slide them down.

I swallow. "DANNY!" I don't even recognize my own voice.

They split apart in a blur. Scott stares in shock.

"Jackson…" Danny inhales, as he fumbles with his shorts.

An awkward silence fills the gap between the four of us.

We stare at each other in confusion.

Only the sound of the waves crashing is heard.

I can't believe this.

We'd been best friends ever since we were little, ever since he moved in down  
>the street. Scott and Danny had been friends practically since birth. Our<br>relationship had nothing on it.

We were best friends.

They were practically brothers.

And through all that, they kept this from us.

****

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...


End file.
